


Trophy?

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer meets killer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy?

Language was not something either one needed to share with the other.

The Hunter knew the Prey in front of him was no ordinary Soft Meat.

The supposed Prey only knew death in all its myriad forms.

No words flowed, allowing quick, decisive strikes to speak for themselves. Knife versus spear at first, then two knives to defend against spear and the flying disk of death. A canny flick of one knife sent the impossibly sharp not-steel to embed in a wall, while the spear took most of the function of the other knife hand away.

With skills so evenly matched, it would take luck to decide if there would be a survivor, or a trophy.


End file.
